objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
IDFB: The Game/Wanted Level
This is the wanted level of IDFB: The Game. If the player does illegal things, law enforcement will chase him/her. This page explains it's system. 1 star You get 1 star if you do Something bad in the Streets. At this level, a cop will chase you and when he will catch up to you, he will give you a 50$ fine. But if you refuse to have a fine, you will get 2 stars. You have this wanted level if: *You Attack a BFDI contestant (Unless he/she is attacking you unprovoked, the cops will instead give a fine to the one who is attacking you) *You crash into a police car *You climb on a police car *You send water on a cop with a fire truck *You don't stop at red light. *You don't stop at stop signs. *You steal a vehicle. 2 stars If you have 2 stars, the cop won't try to give you a fine anymore, instead, he will hit you with his nightstick, and now multiple cops chase you, and even cops in police cars arrive and get out of their car, their nightsticks have to hit the player 10 times to make him/her faint, and after the player will faint, he/she will respawn outside of the police station, just like in GTA. You have this wanted level if: *You make a BFDI contestant K.O. *You lit Bomby's fuse. *You crush a BFDI contestant with your car. *You refuse to have a fine. *You hit the walls of the police station with your car. *You get caught robbing a store or a house 3 stars If you have 3 stars, the cops will hit you with their bowling balls, they need to hit you 5 times to make you faint. A police helicopter is also called, sometimes SWAT members go to the ground and help the other cops to hit the player with a bowling ball. You have this wanted level if: *You throw a bowling ball on a BFDI contestant. *You free the criminals from jail in the police station *You get caught robbing the bank *Leafy will get 3 stars if she throws a knife on someone 4 stars At this wanted level, the cops will throw anvils at you, they need to hit you 3 times to make you faint, SWAT also joins the chase, and they will also throw anvils at the player. However, SWAT members who go down from the police helicopter still throw bowling balls instead. You have this wanted level if: *You destroy a building with a piano. *You throw an anvil on a BFDI contestant. 5 stars At this wanted level, the cops will throw pianos on the player, the cops need to throw it only 2 times on the player to make him/her faint. The FBI joins the chase while SWAT quits. You have this wanted level if: *You throw a piano on a BFDI contestant. *You hit many things while you're in your car. (Mafia Only) 6 stars At this wanted level, the army joins the chase and FBI quits and the cops throw knifes at the player now. It's very hard to survive this level. The knifes needs to hit the player only 1 time to make him/her faint. You have this wanted level if: *You throw a knife on a BFDI contestant. Trivia *If a cop gives you a fine while you have less than 50$, your money will become negative. *It is impossible to go into wanted level if you are a cop, firefighter, doctor, nurse or judge.